Auroran Association
Preamble I. The Auroran Association exists to promote integration between countries with a Selucian cultural heritage or a Selucian population. II. The seat of the Auroran Association is located in Aurora, Selucia. Representatives of each of the Associates shall convene there every year to discuss policies to promote future integration between Associates, advance the interests of the Associates and promote a vibrant Selucian cultural life. III. The Selucian Caesar is the head of the Auroran Association and will be recognized by every Associate its symbolic Overlord. IV. An entity belonging to the Association is referred to as an 'Associate' and is required to act with the modesty and decency expected of those who count themselves as belonging to grand Selucian Civilization. Grave violations of the dignity of individual beings shall not be tolerated. Statues V. All Associates shall guarantee the free movement of goods, capital, services, and labour between each other. VI. All citizens of an Associate will be allowed to set up a business anywhere in the Association for a nominal fee. VII. All Associates are obliged cooperate with each other regarding law enforcement and intelligence matters. They are required to extradite aliens wanted for criminal activities to the Associate. VIII. A High Court of the Auroran Association shall be established in Aurora to enforce the statues and the values of the Association and penalize deviations form it. IX. All Associates must cooperate militarily with each other and defend each other if attacked by an outside force. X. Associates shall hold military exercises with each other at least every 9 years and set up a joint commission for an integrated military command at the highest level. XI. The Selucian state is explicitly allowed military access in the Association and may establish military bases everywhere for a nominal fee. The Selucian state may also be granted extra-territorial rights in certain areas by other Associates for this purpose. XII. There shall be a Grendarmerie (Auxilia) of the Association – Auxillari Aurorae – funded and equipped by each of the associates, to help quell riots and uphold law and order and the statues and values of the Association. XIII. All Associates will dedicate resources for the promotion Selucian culture and traditions in their respective entities. XIV. All Associates will recognize the Selucian language as an official language in their respective entities. XV. All Associates will allow for the use of the Selucian Nikan (SEN) as one (but not necessarily the only) legal tender in their respective entities. Exclusion from the association XVI. An Associate may be excluded from this treaty if they: a. Act in contradiction of Statues V-XII. b. Intentionally work to undermine the Association or another Associate. c. Participate in grave violations against the dignity of living beings, such as cruel and unusual punishments, slavery or genocide, that go contrary to the high moral and ethical standards of the Selucian civilization. Ratification XVII. Membership in the Association will be granted through ratification by any sovereign legal entity with a two-thirds majority in it's elected legislative chamber. XVIII. If an Associate wishes to voluntarily exclude itself from the Association, they must first pay the Association for all the costs of the disestablishment of its institutions in its entity and a fee equal to 4% of its GNP per capita. If these conditions are not met, the Associate's voluntary exclusion from the Association may not be recognised. Associates Category:Selucia Category:Pontesi Category:Keymon Category:International and party organizations